UNA HISTORIA EN LA NOCHE
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: El amor es un funeral de corazones y una oda a la crueldad. A veces los encuentros son cuando uno no los espera y a veces cuando son imposibles y aún así no podemos hacer otra cosa que intentar aferrarnos a ellos como una leve ilusión.


_**UNA HISTORIA EN LA NOCHE**_

_Antes de empezar con este remake lleno de prosa purpura… ¿Se han dado cuenta que cada vez cuesta hacer tramas originales que sean coherentes? Solo lo digo. Las letras del principio son de la inmortal banda HIM, si alguien no los conoce ¿En qué planeta andan?_

_**NOTA: **__Mucho del contenido aquí, aunque los que leyeron la primera versión debieron notarlo, habla del enamoramiento en su mayoría desde el punto de vista masculino. Para aquellos que lo tachen de machista._

_**La Administración**_

_**-1-**_

_**Killing Loneliness**_

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with, you  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a, tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

_Con el beso venenoso que me diste  
Estoy matando la soledad (Matando la soledad)  
Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste,  
OH, Estoy matando la soledad, contigo  
Estoy matando la soledad que convirtió mi corazón en una, tumba  
Estoy matando la soledad_

A pesar de que la noche había llegado a su hora más álgida las mismas calles de la ciudad seguían tan vivas como siempre, con gente que no dormía, con gente que caminaba de un lado a otro buscando su vida, sustento o cualquier cosa que los obligara a seguir despiertos, al ciudad brillaba entre luces de neón, entre anuncios ofertando sueños, ilusiones, espejismos. La ciudad no duerme, nunca duerme.

En esa calle sobre todo se levanta una construcción de color marfil con luces intermitentes en los muros mostrando figuras e íconos indicando su razón de estar en ese lugar, un lugar donde personas van a buscar afecto, contacto físico o satisfacer deseos que en otros sitio la misma sociedad señalaría como reprobatorio, como aberrante.

Pero si esas cosas no fueran prohibidas o las relaciones humanas no fueran tan extrañas jamás existiría.

Un edificio para buscar contacto físico… unas palabras más o menos adornadas para decir que ahí había un prostíbulo para gente que tuviera suficiente dinero como para permitírselo.

En ese sitio ahora mismo había clientes, en ese sitio justo ahora en uno de los cuartos una chica se sujetaba a la parte superior de la cama siendo embestida de forma algo salvaje por su cliente mientras ella emitía sonidos de su boca… sean reales o fingidos eso nadie lo sabe. Hasta que este mismo en una embestida final termina y se desploma al otro lado de la cama mientras ella emite un leve grito para luego hacer lo mismo a su lado.

Una noche más, un cliente o más… o al menos eso parece hasta que la misma chica se acerca a él y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su cliente.

-Hoy fuiste algo más brusco de lo normal –susurró.

Parece que el aludido también lo notó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento, he estado algo estresado últimamente. ¿Te lastimé?

-N-no –fingió un tono molesto-, Sasuke… no estoy hecha de porcelana.

La chica se alejaba de él y se sentaba en la cama sujetando una de sus piernas con ambas manos, al hacerlo él se quedó observando el hermoso cuerpo que no hace mucho fue suyo, un cuerpo perfecto, cincelado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Deberías venir menos a menudo –dijo ella arreglándose el pelo con sus manos-, la gente… podría empezar a murmurar y eso…

-Sabes que las habladurías no me importan –le interrumpió también sentándose al lado de la cama y encendiendo un cigarro.

Ella emitió un leve suspiro.

-El mundo no gira a tu alrededor… Uchiha-san.

Este lanzó una leve risa amarga.

-¿Sabes que eres la única persona que permito que me hable así?

-Lo sé –la chica sonrió-. Por eso lo hago.

Ella se levantaba de la cama, una señal que indicaba algo muy simple… el tiempo de estar juntos había terminado.

-No me digas, el monto de siempre, ¿verdad? –habló él antes de que ella lo dijera mientras recogía su pantalón y sacaba su billetera.

-Por mucho que nos guste estar uno al lado del otro tengo una tarifa y eso… eso no puedes cambiarlo.

Un monto, una transacción, al fin y al cabo ese encuentro solo era un negocio y él no podía cambiarlo… ¿o sí? Esperó que ella se colocara el camisón antes de acercarse con el dinero, aún deseaba verla, admirar su ser, esa piel pálida, ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado, su largo cabello negro y sobre todo admirar esos ojos de celeste pálido que lo dejaban casi hipnotizado.

-Eh, aunque suene t-tonto, m-me da un poco de vergüenza que te quedes mirándome así.

Una leve risa salió de la boca del cliente.

-Hinata, ya te dije que deberías dejar esto –le dijo con tono serio-. Yo…

-Gracias –dijo ella sujetando el dinero-. Pero esto es lo que soy… además, deberías estar contento porque de todos mis clientes, eres al único que permito hacer esto sin protección, e-eso me puede traer problemas, ¿sabes?

Era obvio que no iba a convencerla ahora, pero siempre podía intentarlo después, él no era de los que abandonaba tras fallar una o dos veces.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cómo siempre?

Ella asintió mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Desearía decirte que no. Pero no harías caso.

Un leve beso en los labios.

-Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Tras estas palabras él se terminaba de vestirse y salía por la puerta siendo despedido por esa sonrisa de la joven con quien estuvo que tras verlo salir hizo desaparecer la sonrisa que le mostró observando el dinero que le diera y que en una acción que casi era ceremonial guardaba en una caja de madera que estaba en la mesa de noche, su expresión sombría se posó en esa caja antes de darse una palmada con ambas manos en el rostro recordando que debía bañarse y prepararse nuevamente… porque aún la noche no acababa y podría ser que dentro de poco un nuevo "cliente" apareciera por la puerta y una vez más debería mostrar una sonrisa y estar dispuesta a las acciones de quien viniera.

Al fin y al cabo era su trabajo, un trabajo…

La joven que él llamó Hinata se dirigió a la ducha, esperando que esta vez… esta vez tras estar con aquel que se marchara fuera su último cliente, deseando que nadie la tocara donde él la toco…

Al menos esta noche, solo esta noche.

_**000**_

Aquel joven se dirigió nuevamente hasta su hogar mientras encendía la radio de su automóvil acallando los incesantes pitidos de su móvil que tenía al lado donde una vez más el mismo número de alguien a quien no quería responder desde hacía una temporada pero que intentaba una y otra vez hacerlo.

Su padre…

Ya hacia una temporada que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado con aquella chica en aquel mismo lugar, ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Simplemente no lo recordaba y no era que quisiera recordarlo tampoco, porque estar con ella era algo de lo que en su vida jamás se arrepentiría a pesar de que fuera uno de los muchos clientes que seguramente ella tenía.

Clientes, él era un cliente y sin embargo, ¿por qué deseaba ser algo más?

Aparco el vehículo en el garaje del edificio y se dirigió al ascensor hasta su departamento o al menos el que era ahora su departamento, pero al llegar a su piso se topó con una visita que antes hubiera sido… soportable, pero ahora era todo menos eso. Emitió un gruñido y sacó las llaves intentando pasar de largo de quien estaba al lado.

-¿Ignorándome? –preguntó este que parecía ya acostumbrado a la forma de ser de este mientras se rascaba la nuca y mostraba una mueca donde unos dientes muy parecidos a los de un animal carnívoro se mostraban.

-Si es para darme un mensaje de mi padre sí… si es para hablar de otra cosa incluso puede que te invite algo.

Un bufido.

-Mira Sasuke, yo solo hago mi trabajo, mi trabajo.

-Entonces puedes retirarte –sentenció mientras abría la puerta.

-Otra vez estuviste con ella, ¿verdad?

Silencio, solo roto por unas llaves que abrían la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose, abajo en el piso había varios sobres que él sabía bien su contenido.

-¿Me invitas un café al menos? Prometo no fastidiarte con eso.

El joven lo pensó.

-Si abres el hocico con el tema te hecho a patadas Suigetsu.

-¿Y luego te preguntas por qué eres tan popular? –dijo este con sarcasmo.

La verdad aquel joven tampoco podía juzgarlo de sus acciones, porque en cierto modo era responsable de que este conociera ese lugar, de que conociera a esa chica.

Las cosas fueron circunstanciales como todo en la vida, una discusión, una pelea, una salida a cajas destempladas y dos amigos que decidieron que la mejor forma de animar al aludido era llevarlo a "descargarse" con alguien. Fue así como comenzó todo, como dos personas se conocieron.

-¿Me trajiste a un Puticlub? –le preguntó aquella vez con un claro tono de asco en su voz

-Oye, ¿No puedes llamarlo solo casa de citas? –le increpó este con tono animado-. Si no puedes echar toda la bronca de forma convencional… ¿Tú que dices Yuugo?

El aludido, un hombre muy alto de cabello parado anaranjado estaba a un lado con las manos en los bolsillos intentando no inmiscuirse aunque tampoco dijo que estaba en desacuerdo.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-Ya vámonos –gruñó Sasuke molesto-, yo no pienso gastar dinero con una ramera…

-Sí, sé que eres gay.

Orgullo, no hay nada mejor para irritar a la gente, sobre todo a un hombre que golpear su orgullo y Sasuke no era inmune a eso.

-¿Qué?

-No dije nada, es solo que nunca te vi con una mujer, ni siquiera con esas locas que siempre andan a tu detrás. O será que eres impotente, siempre dicen…

Picó el anzuelo mientras iba a la recepción del lugar, al menos no era cohibido con esas cosas.

-Tranquilo, ya reservamos el lugar para ti. La chica es fenomenal, no lo dudes.

Lo maldijo, maldijo a Suigetsu por haberle engañado y también se maldijo por dejarse llevar, en fin, solo era un encuentro de una noche y luego se irían, aparte que no tenía deseos de regresar a ese sitio que se supone debía llamar hogar. Era algo irónico esas veces, tener todo por lo que muchos matarían por tener y aúna sí sentirse… vacío.

Subió al piso indicado con las llaves que le entregaran dejando a esos dos abajo, o al menos Yuugo se encargó de Suigetsu indicando que lo esperarían afuera como siempre. Esos dos, no sabía si llamarlos amigos o empleados.

Por fin abrió la cerradura y allí en una habitación blanca, que fingía ser inmaculada en una cama sentada estaba una joven de largo cabello negro y un cuerpo que no negó que le llamó la atención, peor más que eso, le llamó la atención sus ojos, esos ojos de celeste pálido que le miraban fijamente para sonreír e inclinarse.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Hinata Hyuuga… estoy aquí para complacerle en lo que quiera.

Y esa noche, ambos se conocieron.

La noche continuó y esos dos hablaron tranquilamente de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el padre de aquel llamado Sasuke y lo que sea que deseaba decirle hasta que un tema vino a conversación.

-Te lo dije, él iba a bloquear cualquier intento que hagas –dijo Suigetsu-, Si al menos…

-¿Qué te dije?

-Dije que no iba a decir nada de lo que tu pa… mi empleador me pidió que te dijera, pero ¿No crees que sería bueno rendirte? Él usará todos sus contactos hasta que aceptes.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, pero si quiere meterse conmigo para que acate sus decisiones entonces tendrá que esforzarse para hacerme cambiar de opinión. No quiero nada de él y si eso me lleva incluso a tener que cargar cosas en el puerto lo haré.

Suigetsu se rascó la nuca.

-No sé si eres valiente o idiota. Como sea, te dejo para que sigas gruñendo.

Suigetsu iba a marcharse pero antes de hacerlo tenía que hablar de algo más.

-Sé que no soy yo para meterme en tu vida privada y todo pero, ¿No crees que vas a ese sitio muy a menudo?

-¿Qué?

-Oye, ella no es una chica como otras, ella es una prosti…

La mirada amenazante de esos ojos de color negro le dejaron callado sintiendo hostilidad hacia él.

-Me cuesta mucho despistar a los detectives que te pone, ¿Si? Tarde o temprano se enterará y si eso pasa.

-¿¡Y eso que!?

-Solo piensa en lo que haces.

Silencio, Suigetsu supo que no iba a poder convencerlo, pero eso era algo normal.

-Yuugo está haciendo indagaciones de ese "asunto" pero parece que las cosas son más peliagudas de lo que parecen.

-Bien…

-Me voy, disfruta tu soledad.

Tras estas palabras Suigetsu se marchaba dejando a este solo.

-Sé que los estoy metiendo en serios problemas –dijo de pronto Sasuke-, pero, estoy agradecido de que me ayuden. Es en serio.

Una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes afilados se dibujó en la cara de Suigetsu.

-Te veo mañana, procura d9ormir lo necesario.

Con esas palabras aquel joven se marchó dejando a Sasuke solo recordando esas palabras que quiso decir Suigetsu, que ella no era una chica normal, ella era al fin y al cabo, una prostituta..

-Lo sé, sé lo que es… pero no me importa.

_**-2-  
Solitary Man**_

_I've had it to here_

_Bein' where love's a small word_

_Part-time thing, paper ring_

_I know it's been done_

_Having' one girl who'll love me_

_Right or wrong, weak or strong_

_Lo he tenido hasta aquí_

_Estando donde el amor es una pequeña palabra_

_Cosa de medio tiempo, anillo de papel_

_Sé que se ha hecho_

_Tener una chica que me amará_

_Bien o mal, débil o fuerte_

Se dice que cuando naces en una cuna de oro todo está solucionado, decir que has nacido sin conocer la privación es un lujo que muy pocos tienen que así nadie debería tener problemas; lo tienes todo, no te falta nada, eres un privilegiado.

Y entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Nacido en una familia acomodada, en las mejores escuelas, con lo mejor de todo y al mismo tiempo sentirse el ser más miserable del planeta era una ironía muy graciosa, así se sentía Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de la corporación con el mismo apellido.

Ser lo que era le trajo consigo miradas de admiración, miradas de interés, de envidia, de odio, de todo un poco y a la vez de mucha falsedad, de gente que fingía ser su amiga para obtener algo de él, de chica que lo veían como un trofeo que debían alcanzar a toda costa.

Amistad vacía, recuerdos vacíos, hipocresía.

Y también una cruz muy pesada porque debía ser el mejor, la excelencia era lo único que su padre deseaba y la verdad no es que eso lo molestara, desea ser el mejor, pero deseaba ser apreciado por eso y no ser siempre la sombra de alguien más, la sombra de alguien que admiraba, de su hermano mayor.

Itachi Uchiha, el perfecto, el prodigio.

Lo odiaba, odiaba ser su sombra.

Su vida escolar fue así, su universidad, todo bajo la imagen de su hermano, la imagen, el ídolo que nunca podría vencer y aun así seguido de aduladores, de falsos, incluso aquellos que pudo considerar compañeros, Yuugo y Suigetsu resultaron ser personas contratadas por su padre para evitar que se metiera en problemas, no por su seguridad, sino que eso mancharía la imagen de la familia, de su padre.

-Si al menos fueras como Itachi.

Ser como él, siempre ser como él, hasta que una vez eso fue suficiente para que se marchara de su casa tras una discusión buscando algún lado donde perderse, donde desaparecer, pero no podía, la sombra de su familia era enorme, no podía huir de ella.

Si al menos una palabra de aliento se escuchara, si al menos sentir que era importante. Sus acciones, su ser… un hombre necesita aprobación, un humano necesita sentir que su existencia tiene significado, pero él no la tenía, había aguantado tanto tiempo así pero nadie puede aguantar ese vacío en su alma eternamente, te consume, te mata.

Si, puedes tener todo el dinero del mundo, toda la compañía y aun así… ser el ser más solitario del universo

Fue esa vez que Yuugo y Suigetsu decidieron llevarlo a esa calle, a ese lugar en específico y abrir esa puerta donde aquella joven le esperaba.

Esa noche.

-Si desea…

-Estoy aquí por una estupidez. No pienso revolcarme contigo, ¿Entendido?

-¿Eh?

La expresión que puso le dejó extrañado, pero también se debía a que a pesar de portarse tan violento, ese momento le incomodaba y ella… lo notó.

-¿Qué?

Una leve risa.

-¿P-primera vez?

-¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!?

Cualquiera con ese tono amenazante seguramente se ponía a la defensiva, pero ella no, de hecho le parecía interesante y esa expresión lo dejó aturdido.

-S-si no quieres hacer lo que se supone debemos hacer. ¿Quieres tomar algo y hablar un poco? –le sugirió.

-¿Perdona?

La chica se acomodó su camisón semi transparente y se dirigió a un armario, ese cuerpo, jamás creyó que un cuerpo femenino le atrajera tan de repente a pesar de que ya hubo muchas que se le insinuaron e incluso fueron tan descaradas como para ofrecérsele sin miramientos.

-L-la verdad es que debes pagarme aún sin hacer nada –le dijo con tono sereno abriendo el armario mostrando un pequeño bar de dónde sacó dos vasos y una botella-. No hay excepciones, no hablo mucho con alguien… normalmente los clientes prefieren tirarme en la cama y hacer lo que sea que quieran hacer.

-¿Y eso me debe importar?

Ella le alcanzó el vaso y él que en una acción normal en su ser lo hubiera rechazado o más aún de un manotazo tirarlo al suelo lo recibió.

-No, pero –una expresión tímida se dibujó en su cara-, pero, p-pero no sé muy bien como conversar, es la primera vez que pasa…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Un gusto, yo me llamo… oh, ya lo dije, ¿v-verdad?

No pasó nada, no porque no deseó hacerlo, es que ella… por alguna razón ella le pareció tan, distinta.

-Y bien, ¿Por qué viniste si no quieres hacer nada?

-Por idiota.

-¿Y el otro idiota que te convenció?

No supo por qué, pero empezó a hablar con ella, primero maldiciendo a sus compañeros de haberlo traído allí pero luego tras que ella también le contara cosas que pasaban en ese sitio aceptando que lo que hicieron fue un modo de levantarle el ánimo, un ánimo que desde hace mucho estaba por los suelos.

-Tal vez ese Suigetsu no sea muy listo, pero al menos quiso animarte como un amigo.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque…

Hablar, que escuchen.

-No sé si decir que es mi amigo. Él trabaja para mi padre, solo hace eso porque es su trabajo.

-…

Hinata terminó el contenido del vaso.

-He visto mucha gente aquí –dijo ella-, pero hacer algo que puede incluso perjudicarlo. Eso no lo hace alguien solo porque le pagan.

-Hmp, tal vez.

-Aunque… menudos gustos para animar.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias, creo que ya es hora de irme.

Ante estas palabras la joven se acercó a él y recogiendo su vaso con suavidad, un vaso hace mucho vacío, apenas habían tomado un simple vaso, quedándose solo platicando.

-Eh, sé que voy a romper el momento pero…

-Sí, ya lo dijiste, debo pagarte.

-Lo siento.

Su voz sonaba sincera, le alcanzó el efectivo que ella recibió.

-Sé que esto es una mera transacción. Pe-pero, disfruté hablar con alguien en lugar de hacer… l-lo otro.

-A mí también. Extrañamente.

Ella le extendió la mano.

-Adiós Sasuke Uchiha. Un gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. Hinata Hyuuga.

Tal vez fue la soledad, tal vez el hecho de que alguien le trató como una simple persona, pero en ese momento se sintió ya no tan vacío.

Y también deseó volverla a ver.

_**-3-**_

_Heartache Every Moment_

_From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost  
And no heaven can help us  
Ready, willing and able  
To lose it all  
For a kiss so fatal and so worn_

_De los azotes a las cenizas  
Y de la lujuria al polvo  
En tu tormento más dulce  
Estoy perdido  
Y ningún paraíso puede ayudarnos  
Preparado, queriendo y capaz  
De perderlo todo  
Por un beso tan fatal y tan estropeado_

Suigetsu podía ser un dolor de muelas algunas veces, sobre todo de preguntar cómo fue que le fue con ella, peor él era alguien discreto y amenazante en cierto aspecto, lo que menso quería era explicar cualquier tontería que como un joven imbécil haría porque él no era así.

Los primeros días no pudo quitársela de la cabeza, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa lo había dejado hechizado.

Pero ella era una prostituta, ella era una mujer que debía adaptarse a su cliente, porque por mucho que le dijera que era la primera vez que alguien no deseaba acostarse con ella ¿en verdad decía la verdad? Y sin embargo sintió que pudo abrirse más que con cualquiera que estuvo cerca su él, incluso su misma familia.

Si, tal vez fue un engaño, pero hermoso engaño.

Hinata Hyuuga, incluso su nombre era bello.

Con ese recuerdo siguió su vida, siguió lidiando con lo que le deparaba el mundo hasta que de pronto entendió una cosa, entendió que tal vez la única forma de que su padre lo reconociera, sería alejarse de él, de empezar algo por su cuenta, de demostrarle que era capaz de salir adelante por sus medios, si, si lo lograba esas frases de elogio, de respeto tal vez vendrían y si no… al menos lo habría intentado y que clase de hombre sería si no se levantaba tras caer.

Pero ese deseo chocó con un muro, con ira, con desaprobación. Algo que en sí, en sí esperaba a su vez que vino las palabras que lo marcaron siempre.

-Si al menos fueras como Itachi.

Itachi, Itachi, siempre Itachi.

Pero no importaba, iba a seguir ese camino aunque significara desaprobación, nadie lo iba a detener.

Y fue en ese momento que pasó.

Una tarde, una simple tarde, un error de un conductor ebrio, un choque una salida inesperada y todo acabó, cuando la llamada fue recibida fue como si de repente todo se hubiera detenido, hubo un grito, llanto real, llanto fingido, hubo mezcla de emociones que él no supo asimilar, algo en su pecho se rasgó mientras veía en el televisor el accidente, el desastre creado por un inconsciente y como sin miramientos mostraban la lista de muertos donde el nombre de su hermano mayor aparecía.

Itachi estaba muerto, su hermano estaba muerto.

¿Por qué? No lo entendía, por mucho que fuera ya un adulto, por mucho que decía que era insensible a los demás, cayó de rodillas apretando los dientes, apretándolos con una fuerza que amenazaba con romperlos, todo para tragarse el grito que quería salir de su garganta, intentando mostrarse fuerte aunque sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

Su hermano estaba muerto, su hermano…

Un entierro pomposo, hombres de negro que ni siquiera lo conocían, personas diciendo lo que se sentía aunque eran mentiras, gente acercándose a él diciendo todo y nada, palabras vacías. Gente importante que decían haber perdido a un hombre con visión, con talento… ¡Hombres que jamás supieron quién era a quien daban su despedida! Todos allí eran hipócritas, eran simplemente bastardos que intentaban congraciarse con un hombre rico, para mejorar sus relaciones para tener ganancias.

Para ganar dinero, pero no para despedirse de él realmente.

Pero también, también para su dolor él tampoco lo conocía… se habían separado tanto que, que incluso él ahora mismo cuando esa tumba descendía a ese agujero cavado en el suelo no era capaz de decir que lo conocía aun siendo su hermano. ¿Qué clase de hermano fue? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron realmente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron familia?

Siempre creyó que estaría allí, que siempre estaría para ser comparado con él, que en un momento ambos tras su decisión chocarían y hablarían de sus éxitos, fracasos como debía ser.

¿Pero por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Qué momento realmente esperaba?

Ya no podía estar allí, ya no podía estar en el sitio donde enterraban a su hermano, escuchó los gritos de su padre que quería que hablara, escuchó las voces de hombres y mujeres que murmuraban mientras se iba. Ellos no entendían que pasaba, que le pasaba, ni siquiera su padre podría entenderlo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, sin pensar nada, no quería pensar, no quería saber nada y sin embargo todo gritaba para que recordara.

-Que importa, un riquillo menos.

-Esos hasta para morirse deben hacer pompas. Nadie habla de los heridos tras el accidente, solo Uchiha esto, Uchiha aquello.

-Deberían morirse más.

Y luego de eso fue contactado gracias a Suigetsu con un hombre que al parecer administraba los bienes de su hermano, su hermano había ordenado que todo lo suyo pasara a su nombre, su departamento, su cuenta, todo. De pronto la sombra de su hermano se acercó y lo cubrió por completo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que en verdad se llamaron hermanos?

En ese caos que se convirtió todo volvió en una noche lluviosa a ese edificio, de todos los lados posibles, de todas las compañías posibles, solo se le ocurrió ese lugar aun sabiendo que podía encontrarse con un desengaño, con un golpe de realidad, pero necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba desahogar todo lo que llevaba consigo y no había más lugar que allí, solo ese sitio.

Solo con ella.

Entró a la misma habitación, entró al mismo lugar y allí en la misma cama estaba ella esperando, peor su rostro estaba apagado.

-B-Bu-Buenas noches… me llamo… ¿Uchiha-san?

Lo recordaba, ella lo recordaba.

-Uchiha-san… ¿Q-qué te pasó? Estás empapado.

-Yo… yo…

-Espera, necesitas secarte o te enfermaras

Preocupada se movió presurosa hacia el baño para sacar una toalla y al hacerlo no pudo evitar ocultar su espalda donde él notó marcas aún enrojecidas, marcas como de cuerdas, no, no era eso.

-Tu espalda…

-¿Qué?

Al notar su descuido se tapó de inmediato.

-N-no es nada, ahora lo más importante es que tú…

Algo se desconectó en él, se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los brazos antes de pudiera replicar lanzándola contra la cama.

-¿Uchiha-san? ¿Q-qué hace? E-espera, espera un momento... yo…

No espero se puso encima de ella y le abrió el camisón, las marcas estaban en todo su cuerpo.

-No mires, ¡No mires por favor!

-¿Que… que pasó?

-M-mi trabajo, s-solo eso… n-no me mires…

Su trabajo, una mano en su mejilla y luego una toalla en sus hombros.

-Vas a enfermarte si sigues mojado –una sonrisa leve-. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿Si?

Ya no le importaba nada, ya eran muchos golpes, se acercó a su rostro y la besó, un beso que ni siquiera ella se lo esperaba, pero tras un instante correspondió de forma torpe, a pesar de ser lo que era, su beso era torpe y a ese beso vinieron otros más y más, luego caricias, tocamientos. Nada tenía sentido.

Cuando todo acabó ella estaba igual que él empapada, en una cama hecha un desastre y con él al lado que miraba el techo mientras una mano acaricia la marcada piel de la joven.

No decían nada, no podía decirse nada.

-…

Hasta que él habló.

-Mi hermano acaba de morir.

-¿¡…!?

Su voz se quebraba.

-Mi hermano… está muerto… no le hablé en años y ahora… él… él está muerto.

-Uchiha-san…

Ella le abrazó con fuerza un abrazo que hizo que sus defensas se quebraran por completo.

-Él… está muerto…

-Está bien… está bien…

Por qué de todos los seres, esa chica fue la única que pudo ver más allá de su ser.

Cuando se calmó, se quedó sentado en la cama mientras Hinata traía café que pidió en recepción ya que ese lugar no era para esas cosas.

-Debo haber estado patético –dijo en un murmullo.

-¿En qué? A m-mí, me gustó.

-¿Ah?

-N-no, nada –se apresuró a decir sonrojada-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Él sujetó la taza de café y le dio un pequeño sorbo para luego alejarlo de golpe de su boca, estaba muy dulce, algo que ella notó.

-Si-siempre me han dicho q-que el azúcar anima, l-lo siento se me pasó la mano.

-Descuida –Sasuke prefería cambiar de tema-. Si, debo pagarte por…

-E-esta vez no hace falta –le interrumpió-. S-se supone que no debía tener más clientes tras e-el último, el recepcionista dijo que insististe mucho y de hecho lo sobornaste.

Lo decía como si nada para aminorar el ambiente.

-¿Ese te hizo esto?

Hinata tomó un sorbo de café.

-No puedo quejarme de lo que desean los clientes. Si ellos quieren una mujer sumisa o dominante debo hacerlo, si quieren una colegiala debo vestirme como una, si quieren que les llame de algún modo lo haré… si quieren esposarme y azotarme hasta dejarme marcas… lo soportaré. Yo… debo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes soportarlo?

La joven iba a abrir la boca, pero luego pareció recordar algo mientras miraba a un muro.

-Hay cosas, que no puedo contar. Perdón, en serio…

-Ya veo… no quise entrometerme.

El ambiente era muy lúgubre, sin embargo ella de pronto pareció enterarse de algo ya que se tocó los labios y su cara se puso roja, algo que él se dio cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Y-yo… y-yo, f-fue, eso f-fue m-mí, mi…

-¿Tú qué?

Miró el suelo avergonzada.

-F-fue mi primer beso.

_**-4-**_

_Funeral of Hearts_

_Love's the funeral of hearts  
an ode for cruelty  
when angels cry blood  
on flowers of evil in Bloom_

_The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you_

_El amor es el funeral de los corazones,  
y una oda a la crueldad.  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
sobre flores abiertas de maldad._

_El funeral de los corazones  
y una súplica de misericordia.  
Cuando el amor es un arma  
separándome de ti._

Ese encuentro bastó para que se volviera casi rutinario, para hablar, reír, contar cosas o para la intimidad a pesar de que ella le pidió que no lo hiciera ya que significaba a pesar de todo dinero a él no le importaba, si ese era el único modo de estar con ella lo pagaría.

-E-esto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ho-hoy… hoy es un día seguro… ¿Sa-sabes?

-Pero no dijiste que…

Ella se abrazó de nuevo sonrojada, ese lado tímido le encantaba.

-Y-ya sé… pero, pero contigo… so-solo contigo…

Se mudó al departamento de su hermano, aceptó sus cosas aunque sabía que seguramente no haría buen uso de lo mismo mientras en su mente la idea de separarse, de iniciar por su cuenta se hacían más fuertes por alguna razón, sentía que ahora tenía un motivo, tenía… tenía a alguien .

Sin embargo sabía bien que sus decisiones no iban a ser bien vistas, su padre tras la muerte de Itachi decidió estar casi encima de él, él era el único heredero de su imperio, él debía ser perfecto a pesar que antes era un cero a la izquierda, prepararlo para relevarlo en el negocio.

Hasta que se enteró que estaba buscando crear su propio camino.

-¡Es mi decisión! Mi vida…

-Tu Vida es el apellido y la compañía Uchiha, ¡Nada más!

-Tras tantos años de pensar que era un bueno para nada… ¿Quieres que sea tu relevo? Por qué, dímelo, ¿Solo porque Itachi ya no está? Si es por eso busca a otro.

-No dejaré que hagas lo que te plazca, ya no…

-¡Inténtalo!

Una decisión puede acarrear serios problemas, pelear por esa decisión a veces significa sufrir, pero jamás creyó que su padre fuera capaz de cerrarle todo con tal de que aceptara sus términos

-Uchiha.

-¿Nunca escuchaste el apellido?

-Prefiero no saber mucho de esas cosas –dijo ella con tono frío, casi dolido-. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sigues viniendo? SI alguien se entera que el hijo de un gran empresario se ve con…

-No me importa. Si pudiera te sacaría de aquí ahora mismo, podríamos…

Ella le calló y su rostro mostró temor.

-No… eso no puedes hacerlo, ni siquiera intentes repetirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-E-es lo mejor. Esta, esta es la vida que me destinaron y no puedes cambiarla. Por favor, no intentes hacerlo porque si lo haces, s-si lo intentas… no quiero verte de nuevo.

¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Qué era tan grave para que se ponga así?

-Lo siento… en serio lo siento. N-no puedo decirte más. Alguien como tú, de tu apellido no debe ensuciarse con los problemas de alguien… como yo.

Su apellido, su corporación, no, eso no era de él era de su padre.

Su celular sonó, era Yuugo.

-¿Cómo te va Yuugo?

-Fue algo difícil, pero obtuve la información que querías, pero no te va a gustar

-Dímela.

Cuando la conversación acabó la expresión sombría de Sasuke era notoria.

-Ya veo…

-Siento decirte eso.

-No, gracias a tu información sé con lo que tengo que lidiar y cómo hacerlo.

-Aunque Suigetsu no lo diga, tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias…

-Para eso están los amigos.

Amigos, tras tanto tiempo de sentir que él, estaba solo.

Cerró la llamada y observó la ventana por donde las nubes grises se amontonaban. Si así seguían las cosas él nunca podría hacer nada por ella, apretó los dientes lleno de rabia pero era lo mejor, de que servía labrarse un futuro si significaba no poder de algún modo ayudarla.

Sujetó su celular y marcó el número que creyó nunca marcar.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que nunca me llamarías?

-Acepto, mañana empezaré.

-Sabía que al final aceptarías con el rabo entre las patas.

-Como digas… te veo mañana, padre.

Sabía que si aceptaba, seguiría bajo la sombra de su padre, bajo la sombra de su hermano, una marioneta pero no podía hacer otra cosa, si no lo hacía nunca podría ayudar a esa joven que ahora mismo seguramente tenía a alguien encima tocándola, tomándola, tal vez lastimándola.

Él la amaba, simplemente no podía ignorar lo que le pasaba, ya no, aunque eso significara no poder escapar de la sombra de su hermano jamás, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no podía ayudarla? Y si eso significaba olvidar su deseo de ser alguien lejos de su familia… que así fuera.

_**000**_

_She was the sun. __Shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail  
He was the moon. __Painting you  
With it's glow so vulnerable and pale_

_Ella era el Sol, brillando sobre  
la tumba de nuestras esperanzas y sueños tan frágiles.  
Él era la Luna, pintándote  
con su resplandor tan vulnerable y pálido._

-Eso fue increíble. Pero lo sería más si me dejaras…

Un hombre ya en los cuarenta sonreía de oreja a oreja, a su lado una chica se levantaba apoyándose en su espalda.

-¿Qué clase de padre intenta embarazar a su hija? –dijo con un tono meloso-. Eso no sería bueno.

-Sí, sí, yo pedí esta clase de trato de mi hermosa hija.

El hombre sacó su billetera de dónde sacó un fajo de billetes que no dudó esta vez en dárselo todo.

-¿E-esto?

-Es una recompensa, te la mereces.

Ella miró el dinero para luego abrazar a aquel hombre.

-Gracias papi, eres muy generoso.

Tras estas palabras el cliente se marchó y la sonrisa de la joven desapareció por completo, había sido una noche larga y deseaba que acabara por fin, sobre todo esa noche. Cuatro clientes, uno que solo se quedó en su regazo llorando de modo desconsolado mientras sujetaba su trasero, otro que pensó que era divertido meterle consoladores para luego masturbarse ante la escena, otro que no dudó en casi romperle el brazo en su frenesí y este, que prefería hacerla actuar como su hija para así no ponerle las manos encima a la real.

Suspiró levemente sentándose en la cama ignorando la molestia de su trasero, debía mostrar ahora mismo dignidad, ahora que llegaba la fecha, por suerte… él no estaría allí para verlo y eso le aliviaba cuando esa puerta tras media hora se abría.

-Tengo la sensación que los que vienen aquí siempre salen con una sonrisa, ¿eres muy complaciente Hyuuga?

-El monto esta donde siempre –le dijo sin emoción.

-Ya hablamos con tu otro cliente y le cobramos un extra por dejarte marcas, pero no parece importarle.

No iba a responder.

-Buena chica –dijo el visitante sujetando la caja-. Un mes más y puede que pronto acabes con esto.

-Si es todo puedes irte y preferiría que no me graben. Nuestro acuerdo fue…

-No grupos y no filmaciones, pero debes entender que debemos cuidar nuestra mercancía, no vaya a ser que intente tonterías, como con ese tipo.

Hinata hizo lo posible para no mostrar sorpresa.

-Solo es un tonto que cree que es importante, solo eso.

-¿En serio? Pues es un cliente muy regular y de hecho uno con dinero a quien tratas muy distinto a los demás. Tal vez deberías…

-Como muchos, debo actuar, ¿verdad?

-¿No lo entiendes? La familia Uchiha es una de las más ricas del país, quien sabe si nos ayudaras tu…

La joven se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hicimos un acuerdo y lo cumplo, lo demás… no les incumbe.

Su visitante le miró de modo hostil, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, un acuerdo. Pero no serás bella por siempre Hinata, piénsalo.

\- …Fuera.

-Hoy estás de muy mal humor, pero me ordenaron no hacerte nada por ser una mercancía tan especial, pero no tintes a tu suerte –su tono era amenazante pero ella no cedía sintiendo las enormes manos de este en sus labios-. Nos perteneces hasta que logres pagarnos.

-¡Fuera!

Tras esto la puerta se cerró dejando a Hinata sola empezó a restregarse los labios donde los dedos de ese hombre la tocaran, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que casi se lastima los mismos.

Sentada en la cama sacó su ropa para cambiarse y salir de allí, irse aunque sabía que la vigilaban.

Siempre la vigilaban.

Miró su movil, fijándose en el calendario donde había un día marcado y al verlo sonrió levemente.

Fue hace un tiempo, pero ese día cuando entró un joven de malos modales las cosas fueron muy distintas a como siempre eran, un joven que parecía rudo y tal vez peligroso, pero cuando ella hizo un leve comentario y ver como se puso nervioso la hizo reír, esa noche cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha.

Al principio intentó comportarse como siempre hacía con los demás, pero por alguna razón con él todo fue distinto. Tras hablar un poco siempre terminaban desvistiéndola, pero él no lo hizo de hecho la trató como no la trataban antes, como una persona.

Y aquella noche cuando el entró a pesar de que se supone había terminado. Nadie la había tratado de modo tan delicado, nadie, ¿Por qué de entre todos sus clientes él fue tan distinto? ¿Por qué bajó la guardia? Tal vez fue porque hace mucho que nadie la trataba de modo rudo, tal vez era eso.

Que patética era y sin embargo, esperaba el día que viniera con ansias, aunque sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba un peligro muy grande caía sobre ellos un peligro que ella juró no correr.

"NOS PERTENECES…"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

_She was the wind, carrying in  
All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget  
He was the fire, restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to that flame_

_Ella era el viento, portando  
todos los problemas y miedos que durante años intentó olvidar.  
El era el fuego, inquieto y salvaje  
y tú fuiste como una polilla hacia esa llama._

_**000**_

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

-Porque quiero.

-Te hablo en serio.

Sasuke se acomodaba su camisa.

-Hay chicas mejores que yo que no son como yo.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Deberías dejar de venir.

No entendía por qué se estaba portando así, peor no iba a quedarse como idiota sin replicarle.

-Mientras pague puedo venir cuantas veces quiera.

-¡No es así de fácil!

Nunca la había escuchado gritar.

-No entiendes, ni siquiera entiendo que buscas de mí.

-Yo…

-No te atrevas a decir que estás enamorado de mí –le interrumpió con tono serio-. Yo no puedo sentir algo así, perdona si rompo cualquier ilusión que tenías.

Era mejor así, si le rompía sus ilusiones todo estaría mejor, peor en lugar de es el joven se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, aun así no pienso dejar de venir.

-Sasuke…

-Es mi decisión.

Por qué debía hacer las cosas tan difíciles.

-Solo habría una forma de que no lo haga y es que me digas que realmente no quieres verme de nuevo nunca más y que me olvide de ti, mirándome a los ojos, solo así lo aceptaré.

-…

-Hinata.

Ella lo encaró, pero no pudo decir nada, solo se acercó a él y posó su cabeza en su pecho intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

-… Idiota.

Él la abrazó.

-Sí, lo sé.

Por qué era tan malo ser un poco egoísta.

_**000**_

Los días pasaron, sus encuentros también pero no todo podía seguir así siempre y una señal de que todo cambiaría vino cuando Suigetsu no apareció en la puerta de su edificio para llevarlo a la oficina, ese momento y tampoco Yuugo estaba en la entrada de la misma para ser encarado luego tras unas horas por su padre.

-¿¡Me puedes decir que significa esto!?

Unas fotos cayeron en su escritorio donde el entraba en aquel edificio y una foto de Hinata.

-No creo que necesite explicación.

Su padre lanzó los papeles que él revisaba al suelo de un movimiento brusco.

-¿Crees que es un juego?

-Con esto me haces acertar en mis sospechas de que Suigetsu y Yuugo ya no trabajan aquí, ¿verdad?

-Se supone que debían vigilarte. Si no pueden hacer eso no son necesarios.

-Y por qué te molesta tanto. Trabajo duro aquí, renuncié a mis deseos para estar aquí como deseaste, ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Ten más respeto, soy tu padre!

Un golpe, una mano en lo alto.

-Si fueras como Itachi.

-¡Itachi está muerto! Y yo nunca seré como él. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Ni siquiera Itachi aceptaba tu forma de ser, tienes todo, has ganado en todo y aun así no te detienes incluso con una pequeña cadena de farmacias no tuviste piedad. ¿No entiendo que quieres? ¿La compañía es grande? Ya no necesita crecer más.

-Eso muestra que no tienes visión, nosotros, nuestra familia, nuestra compañía siempre fue importante pero luego se estancó, era mi deber, nuestro deber hacerla grande, como antes.

-¿Arruinaste a un hombre y a su familia solo por eso? Los Hyuuga no tenían nada que te sirviera, nada.

-Los Hyuuga eran débiles y el pez débil es devorado por el grande… Un momento, por eso tú…

Sasuke se tocó el labio, el golpe se lo había partido.

-No voy a permitir que arruines el nombre de nuestra familia por estar con una ramera de…

El joven se levantó.

-Si eso es todo me marcho… gracias a ti tengo cosas que hacer, como pedirles disculpas a Suigetsu y Yuugo por arruinarles la vida y también a ella.

-No te mueves de aquí. Te prohíbo, te prohíbo que la vuelvas a verla si no…

-¡Haz lo que quieras! No me importa y no voy a dejar de verla y haré lo posible para ayudarla, tal vez así enmiende un poco lo que hiciste.

Sin más palabras él se marchaba a pesar de las protestas de su padre

-No dejen que salga, no permitan que se vaya.

Miró las fotos con ira.

-Maldito hijo idiota.

_**000**_

Esta noche fue muy distinta, desde hace un tiempo que el cielo estaba nublado peor de pronto decidió que esa noche debía llover, Hinata hubiera deseado haber traído un paraguas pero la tomó por sorpresa, pero al menos eso le permitía hacer algo que no hacía muy a menudo entrando en una tienda sacando el dinero extra que aquel hombre le diera y que se encargó de ocultar.

Esa noche le esperó, pero no vino, tal vez era lo mejor pero no quitaba esa sensación de desilusión que tenía en su ser ahora mismo, pero… seguramente era por algo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-S-si creo… un momento.

Se acercó a la nevera y sacó algo de ella.

-Esto más.

Cuando la transacción terminó ella salió de la tienda con un rostro animado mirando el contenido de la bolsa, la lluvia empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, era menuda y casi no era perceptible y estaba segura que aumentaría dentro de poco, si se apresuraba tal vez podría tomar un taxi y llegar pronto, sí, tal vez.

-Te encontré –le habló alguien.

-Tú…

Era un hombre de mediana edad que por su aspecto ella estaba segura que había estado bebiendo.

-Lo siento, ya no estoy trabajando.

-Mi esposa se enteró de lo nuestro –farfulló acercándose, algo que la puso nerviosa-, ella, ella me dejo y se llevó a mis hijos.

-L-lo lamento.

Una sonrisa torcida.

-Pero no importa, ahora podemos estar juntos, tengo dinero, te voy a cuidar bien.

-Cre-creo que lo ha malentendido todo, es mi trabajo yo lamento lo de su familia pero no estoy interesada.

-De que hablas, lo perdí todo por ti, por lo nuestro…

-Nunca hubo un lo nuestro, siento que haya interpretado todo mal. Ahora si me disculpa…

Una mano la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

-¡Su-suélteme!

-¡¿Entonces me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?! ¡Tu maldita perra!

-¡Déjeme!

Levantó su mano para golpearla.

-Vas a pagar por…

-Si la toca lo mato –dijo una voz sujetando esa mano.

-¿Uh? ¿Sa-Sasuke?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldito!

El joven terminaba derribándolo.

-Si fuera tú me iría ahora mismo, ¿Comprendes?

-S-si… si…

-¿¡Sí!?

-Si…

Tras esta amenaza el hombre se iba corriendo dejando a los dos solos, una vez más la joven lo vio con un aspecto deplorable, ¿qué le había pasado?

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué, que te pasó?

-Nada, no es nada.

Hinata se percató de algo de pronto y mirando a su alrededor encontró las bolsas que debido a ese hombre había tirado y corriendo hacia ella las recogía revisándolas.

-Menos mal, no pasó nada.

Recogiéndolas volvió hacia él.

-Ese tipo…

-SU-Suele pasarme, algunos creen que yo siento algo por ellos. No es nada del otro mundo y yo…

-¿Y yo soy igual?

Esa pregunta la congeló.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Yo soy igual?

-Estas hecho un desastre –se apresuró a decir intentando cambiar el tema-, deberías volver a tu casa antes de que llueva peor y...

Sasuke la abrazó.

-Ya basta, no tienes por qué vender tu cuerpo así, no más.

-¿D-de qué hablas? Y-yo, yo.

-Te ayudaré con esos hombres que te obligaron a esto, hare lo que sea para liberarte de esto, ven conmigo por favor.

-No sabes de lo que hablas…

-Yo te amo, te amo Hinata Hyuuga.

_The heretic seal beyond divine  
A prayer to a god who's deaf and blind  
The last rites for souls on fire  
Three little words and a question - why?_

_El pacto hereje más allá de lo divino.  
Rezar a un dios que está sordo y ciego.  
La última noche el alma arde.  
Tres pequeñas palabras y una pregunta: ¿Por qué?_

Palabras que no quería oír, palabras que hubiera deseado nunca oír.

-Yo… yo…

-Por favor, ven conmigo.

Hinata miró a su alrededor y divisó un auto negro que ella reconoció y haciendo acopio de fuerzas se separó.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad, algo que ella agradeció.

-L-lo dices en serio verdad, n-no, no sabes lo alagada que estoy, en serio pero… pero…

Estaban tan cerca, recordándole la realidad. Era lo mejor…

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez, ¿Cuándo te pedí que no vinieras más?

-¿Qué?

La lluvia ahora era una bendición mientras las farolas de la calle alumbraban el lugar en una escena casi de tragedia.

-Sasuke Uchiha –le miraba a los ojos directamente aunque su vista se nublaba- , ya no quiero que vuelvas a verme nunca más. Quiero que te olvides de mí y que alguna vez, m-me conociste.

-Hinata qué…

-Es lo mejor –terminó con una sonrisa-. Debes olvidarte de mí.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió corriendo ante los ojos atónitos de Sasuke que aún en shock se quedó quieto, el tiempo necesario para que cuando intentó correr y alcanzarla ella ya se había perdido entre la multitud y ya no podía verla, ella… ella se había ido.

_Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom_

_El amor es el funeral de los corazones,  
y una oda a la crueldad.  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
sobre flores abiertas de maldad._

_**000**_

Recordaba que tenía una vida tranquila, hace años cuando era una simple niña, cuando era inocente, recordó ver a su padre preocupado por razones que no comprendía mientras las tiendas que tanto empeño creó se cerraban una a una hasta que no quedó nada y unos hombres vinieron para hablar con él.

Recordaba ir a verlo a su cuarto donde solo encontró a su padre en el suelo con una pistola en la mano y sus sesos pintando la pared, recordó a aquellos hombres acercándose a ella y recordó como su infancia, su inocencia en ese día acabó para siempre.

Tras eso prometió proteger su corazón para que nunca le hicieran daño, se juró a sí misma que aguantaría todo hasta que la pesadilla terminara, juró que nunca se enamoraría porque hacerlo solo sería auto engañarse de que podía tener un futuro más allá de todo esto y sin embargo al final no pudo cumplirlo cuando una noche, una simple noche un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche y una expresión fría apareció en la puerta de ese cuarto donde muchos hombres vinieron y se fueron.

Esa noche… Hinata Hyuuga creyó que podía soñar de nuevo, olvidando quien era… que era.

Era una prostituta, lo había sido desde los 14 años y no podía huir de ello, ellos la tenían atrapada y nadie ni siquiera Sasuke podría salvarla de eso.

Prometió no enamorarse y se enamoró, prometió que nunca soñaría nuevamente y lo hizo, al final solo terminó no solo herida sino hiriendo a alguien más.

-Tu padre nos debe mucho dinero.

Dinero, siempre fue dinero.

-Y-yo no tengo nada.

-Sí, si lo tienes

La lluvia ahora caía torrencialmente, una lluvia que cubría las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos para luego detenerse en una esquina y aprovechando los relámpagos y los truenos que le seguían desahogarse en un llanto sonoro, un llanto que hace mucho no lanzó a pesar de la eterna pesadilla que vivía.

_The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you_

_El funeral de los corazones  
y una súplica de misericordia.  
Cuando el amor es un arma  
separándome de ti._

Quiso soñar, pero olvidó que no podía… ellos eran sus dueños y no podía huir de ellos, simplemente no podía. Ellos tenían como retenerla.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la mañana la puerta de un pequeño departamento se abrió.

-Llegas muy tarde.

-Lo siento, no encontré modo de regresar.

-¡Pero estas toda empapada! Sácate eso o te vas a enfermar. Voy a traer una toalla.

Una jovencita corría hasta un cuarto dejándola sola mientras dejaba la bolsa que comprara en una esquina que se había encargado de que no se mojara así como su contenido que dejaba en la nevera.

-Por favor, no le hagan nada, haré lo que sea.

-Tu hermana menor vale mucho dinero.

-¡Haré lo que sea pero no le hagan nada!

-Muy bien, que así sea.

Aquella vez que ese cuarto se abrió.

-Él es tu primer cliente.

No podía hacer nada, su vida estaba ya sellada.

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!

-¿Qué?

-La toalla, y ya quítate esa ropa.

Ella obedeció sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-¿Y por qué estás despierta tan tarde? –le preguntó Hinata a la pequeña que se movía de un lado para otro

-¿Crees que podría dormir sin saber dónde estás? Si al menos cargaras tu celular.

-Perdón.

-Te perdono. Además, ¡Mira!

En una mesa había algo que aquella chica había preparado.

-Esta vez hice muchas bolas de arroz. La señora de la tienda dijo que estaban deliciosas.

-Haz mejorado mucho Hanabi.

-Así es, sabes, Estoy segura que podemos tener un futuro con esto. Lo siento.

-Si es así habrá que celebrarlo –dijo Hinata acercándose a la nevera-. Así que ¿Por qué no hacemos esto en la mañana?

-¡Hace tiempo que no comemos carne!

-Sí, lo sé. Temprano lo prepararemos y comeremos fuera, ¿Qué me dices Hanabi?

-¡SI!

Hinata sonriendo guardaba de nuevo la carne en la nevera y tras hacerla sintió unos brazos a su detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que no tenemos muchas cosas, que a veces debemos ajustarnos con el dinero… Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Soy feliz, soy muy feliz hermanita.

Feliz, felicidad, si ella podía estar a salvo, si su pequeña Hanabi era feliz nada más importaba, ni su secreto ni su felicidad, nada importaba más que esa niña que ahora le abrazaba fuera feliz. Hinata se dio vuelta y la abrazó también.

-Hermana ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque soy feliz…. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

-Hinata.

En otro tiempo, en otra vida tal vez Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha habrían tenido un futuro, peor ahora solo era necesario saldar la deuda y que esa jovencita que estaba abrazándola tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro siempre, solo eso bastaba.

Quien sabe, tal vez al final dos personas que se conocieron una noche puedan tener un futuro juntos.

Pero no ahora… no ahora.

_Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom_

_El amor es el funeral de los corazones,  
y una oda a la crueldad.  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
sobre flores abiertas de maldad._

_**UNA HISTORIA EN LA NOCHE  
END**_

**NOTAS:**

-Historia basada levemente en el manga H "Historia de una Chica Llamada Y"

-Estoy oxidado en eso de escribir ya que hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo de forma regular.

-Algunos se preguntaban por qué nunca usábamos a Naruto en cualquier historia, eso se debía que nos parecía el personaje más unidimensional y flojo de su propia obra y en amistad el ser más falso de todos.

_**Esta Historia está dedicada a mi amiga de siempre Patricia "Patito Loco". Que en este mundo o en el otro siempre seremos lo que fuimos y tal vez en otra vida podamos estar juntos como se debía. **_

_**Pero no ahora, no ahora.**_


End file.
